firefandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine Hat Fire Service
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 401 Parkview Drive NE Built 2018 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/24990412607/ Engine 1] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7024 (1665/540/40A/40B) (SN#30910-01) :Tanker 1 (12) - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Hamm's (port./2800) :Rescue 1 (18) - 2003 Ford F-350 :Aquatic Rescue (12) - 2003 International 4200 / ITB Fire Station 2 - 1303 Trans Canada Way SE Built 2017 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/6049651597/ Engine 2] (3) - 2011 Pierce Velocity 8420 (1250/540/50F) (SN#23965) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/39861510791/ Ladder 2] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1250/375/40F/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#30911) :Rescue 2 (32) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander R7824 walk-in heavy rescue :Squad 2 - 1996 GMC 3500 4x4 :Brush 2 - :Technical Rescue - 2017 Dodge 3500 / ITB :Tender 2 :Engine 2A Fire Station 3 - 5 Halifax Way SW Built 2004 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/38962491735/ Engine 3] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7024 (1665/540/40A/40B) (SN#30910-02) :Ladder 3 (10) - 2010 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1750/250/25F/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#23422) :Rescue 3 - 2003 Ford F-350 :Squad 3 - 2001 Ford F-250 4x4 :Brush 3 - Ford F-550 :Crash Tender 3 (26) - 2009 Rosenbauer Panther (1750/1250/150AFFF/40A) (SN#3084) :1995 GMC Step van / ITB hazmat Assignment/Station Unknown :(11) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry pumper (1500/470/30F) (SN#A265) (ex-Engine 1) :(31) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/20A/20B) (SO#128907) (SN#SE 3399) (ex-Engine 3) :1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper :RIV 3 - 1982 Walter RIV 2000 Chemical unit (350/525/45/500# Dry Chem) Retired Apparatus :2013 International 7400 4WD / Fort Garry (840/1000/20A/20B) (SN#M375) (Owned by Cypress County, now in service with Cypress County Fire Rescue) :2005 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry pumper (840/1000) (SN#A275) (Owned by Cypress County, now in service with Cypress County Fire Rescue) :(32) - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 4-Door / Superior medium rescue (SN#SE 3400) (Sold to Bow Island and District Fire Department) :1996 GMC 3500 / Duratec light rescue :1996 GMC 3500 / Duratec light rescue :1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500/30) (SN#15076) (SN#SE 1517) :(14) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1250/500/30F) (SN#15075) (SN#SE 1518) (Sold to Redcliff Fire Department) :1995 Ford F-Super Duty 4x4 / Anderson (200/200) mini-pumper (SN#95019AAPB95002830) :(4) - 1989 Pierce Dash / Superior quint (1050/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#492) (SN#SE 970) (Originally an aerial, pump added by Phoenix Emergency Vehicles in 2002) (Donated to Mazatlán, Mexico by Rotary Club of Grande Prairie, April 2019) :1985 Ford C / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 652) :(16) - 1985 Ford F-250 XL SuperCab 4WD / Western Truck light rescue :1980 Ford C-900 / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 385) :1979 International CO1910B / King platform (-/-/85' snorkel) (SN#78022) :1979 GMC walk-in rescue :1976 International CO1910B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#75075) :1974 Dodge / Saskatoon front-mount pumper (625/500) :1971 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#70035) :1961 King 800-KB-840 pumper (840/300) (SN#M6100) :1947 Bickle aerial (-/-/75') External Links *Medicine Hat Fire Service *Medicine Hat Firefighters Facebook page (IAFF Local 263) Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Walter apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Saskatoon apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus